Terrorizing Bella I
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Bella has a terrible fear: she's deathly afraid of clowns. Now: to get her out of the closet! T - just to be safe with the language!


**_**Terrorizing Bella**_**

****Summary:**** __Bella has a terrible fear: she's deathly afraid of clowns. Now: to get her out of the closet! T - just to be safe with the language!__

****Warnings:**** __Maybe some language and some child neglect and abuse. Very little of that though.__

****Disclaimer:****__I do not own Twilight in any way. I only own the specific plot I write.__

* * *

"How did this even happen?" Charlie wondered out loud as he scratched his head.

Billy glared once again at his brother and refrained from running over his foot again. "I don't care how it happened, Charlie. We need to get Bella out of that closet before she suffocates herself in fear." He stated.

Jacob hummed as he put an ear to the closet door, hoping to get a better hearing for his claimed sister. "She's quiet." He muttered to Edward who looked so worried.

"She's hiding under a blanket. Well…she was earlier, and I don't think she's moved from the corner behind our jackets." Alice corrected quickly after remembering Charlie Swan was in the room.

Carlisle hummed curiously and worriedly for his claimed daughter. "What is she hiding from, son?" He asked Edward who was watching Jacob peek under the door again.

"I don't know. Emmett was with her today." He nodded to Emmett who was torn in being amused, terrified, worried, and sympathetic on Bella's part.

Emmett shrugged. "She got a letter in the mail, so I gave her the letter of course. She opened it, screamed bloody murder, and hid in the closet." He retold and handed over the paper.

Charlie instantly sighed and showed Billy the stickers on the paper, making the Indian sigh angrily.

"Renee." Billy grumbled and tore up the paper without a care in the world.

"Figures. I assumed it would be for Bells to be hiding completely under that blanket in there." Jacob looked up to his father.

Billy half-nodded in agreement.

"Bella love, please come out of the closet. It's very unsafe." Edward pleaded again in hopes of getting his girlfriend out of the seemingly dangerous closet.

She never answered.

Jacob sighed. "She won't answer. I remember when we were kids and this would happen." He scratched his spiky hair in thought.

"What would you do?" Esme asked worriedly and watched her son try the knob again. "Will she be okay?"

Jacob waved it off. "She'll come out of her fearful state eventually. But what I would do when she would lock herself in my closet or the bathroom: we would pass notes to each other." He grinned childishly.

"How long did that usually take; to bring her back to reality?" Jasper asked and tried the door himself, but getting a kick at the door that made him jump away with his brother and Jacob who scooted away from the door.

"Bells, try not to break their door." Charlie pleaded, worried for both the door and his daughter.

"Well, sometime it took hours, but one time I was passing notes with her for two days to make her open the damn door so Sam could get in and get her out." Jacob snickered despite the situation.

"How old was she in this?" Edward asked him curiously and worriedly as he listened for his girlfriend who was silent again.

"She was about fifteen." Billy answered.

Carlisle sighed lightly. "Well, you can certainly try it, Jacob. Rosalie, please give some paper and a pen to Jacob." He asked his daughter who sighed and left for the office.

"What if it doesn't work?" Charlie asked.

"Then we bust the door down and sedate her ass." Emmett said seriously and humorously, getting a swat by Alice at his arm. "You didn't see her, Alice! She flipped out! I mean she flat out lost her shit!" He defended himself.

"Stop yelling!" Jasper chided. "You're going to scare her." He said pointedly.

Edward glared at Emmett for scaring his poor fearful girlfriend as Rosalie handed the pen and pad of paper to Jacob.

"Thanks. Now, we take it from here." Jacob grinned as he started writing and slid it under the door, not getting it pushed out. "This is good! She hasn't rejected it." He beamed happily.

"What if she rejected it?" Alice asked and listened for her best friend.

"Then we would have to think of a new plan." Billy huffed in worry.

Jacob grinned as the pad was pushed out again. "Excellent. She responded."

He frowned instantly at whatever was written. "Thanks, Bells. You're a treat." He grumbled and lifted it up for Edward to take.

"What does it say?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Go fuck yourself." Edward cleared his throat at the crude message his sweet girlfriend wrote.

"Pardon?" Charlie asked sharply, making Alice giggle.

"The message, Chief; it says go fuck yourself. Pardon my language, Esme." Edward apologized as Esme looked to be blushing at the language usage.

Charlie blushed. "Oh." He grumbled.

Billy snickered. "Thinking you were getting told off at last, Charlie?" He asked amusedly.

The chief blushed again. "Sorry, son. I wasn't expecting Bella to curse and…the message thing." He scratched his head again.

"It's alright, chief. I wouldn't be any different from you." Edward waved off the apology. "I should have been clearer. Write something else." He gave it back to the Quileute who snatched it away and wrote something else down, looking victorious as he slid it back under.

"What did you write?" Jasper asked suspiciously from the victorious look and emotions coming from the sixteen-year old.

The paper came back.

"Bella, for the last time: I'm not gay." Jacob snapped.

Another paper came, and Jacob read it and blushed before he shredded it.

"What? What did she write?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Jacob snapped on him and handed the pad to him when he stood up. "You get through to her. She has too much dirt on me." He blushed through his copper skin and went to sulk on the couch with his tail between his legs.

Edward looked to the paper and quirked his lips at the still crude message from his sweet Bella. "That's quite crude and rude, Bella love." He gave the paper to Carlisle after he ripped it out, who looked to the Quileute boy who was still blushing and not meeting eyes.

"What was the other message?" Carlisle asked him with humor and curiosity.

"Nothing." Jacob stated firmly.

Jasper shook it off and wrote on the pad himself. "This should get her out." Jasper smirked at his brother who agreed.

The paper came back and Jasper shredded it completely.

"What is she writing? "Charlie asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Chief." Jasper stated, looking to be blushing. "It didn't work. Who does she not have dirt on?" He asked hopefully.

Emmett raised his hand. "I take anything she throws." He grinned with his dimples showing as he took the paper and wrote something on it and gave it back to Jasper who slid it under the door for Bella.

I came back and Jasper chuckled with Edward.

"What?" Emmett asked confusedly.

Edward looked to him with so much amusement. "Nothing, cuddle butt." He laughed at the end of the name with Jasper.

The name effectively made Jacob stop sulking and laugh loudly with everyone else as Emmett look embarrassed.

"What?" He asked horrified and took the paper to read it. "Bella: that was our secret!" Emmett whined in betrayal.

She slid another paper out from under the door and Edward took it and laughed again.

Carlisle took the paper and widened his eyes in horror and amusement.

"What does this one say?" Alice asked.

Carlisle looked to his bear son who looked scared to hear it. "Do I want to know what this means, son?" He gave the paper to Jacob who wanted it.

"Denim yeti?" Jacob laughed at the meaning.

Suddenly, the dirt she had on him wasn't so bad.

Emmett wanted to die of mortification. "No, Dad. You don't need to know." He mumbled in defeat and sat down in shame.

"How does she know that?" Rosalie asked in amusement and full curiosity.

"Please…don't ask." Emmett mumbled behind his hands.

"That bad, son?" Charlie twitched his lips.

"Next." Emmett claimed.

Alice nodded. "Alright, my turn. Let me see if I can at least get her to unlock the door. That will be a good step." She said.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Just get the door unlocked and I handle this from there." He said positively. He couldn't do anything from the other side of the locked door.

Alice wrote something down this time and slid it under, feeling hopeful that her best friend will open the door for her.

They waited only ten seconds until Bella slid the pad of paper back under to them.

Edward took the pad and immediately looked at Jasper with horror and amusement.

"What?" Jasper asked worriedly on what she wrote this time.

Edward looked to Alice who was just as confused.

"What did she write? Will she open the door?" Alice asked.

Edward looked to the paper. "You…dress up?" He asked softly.

Alice gasped in horror as Jasper looked to be blushing again. "She didn't write that." Alice claimed and took the paper. "Bella: that was a secret!" She whined in horror.

She slid another one under the door that Edward took and regretted immediately.

"What now?" Jasper hid his face in embarrassment.

"I…don't think I should read it out loud." Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably at all this knowledge his innocent lover had in her head.

He was officially grateful he couldn't read her mind.

"Tell us!" Jacob pleaded.

"Son, we have to know everything. It could get her out later!" Charlie urged.

Edward sighed as he looked to Alice who was horrified. "That will teach you for threatening me with Victoria's secret, Captain S.S Sparkles."

Alice wanted to die from all the laughter at the message.

"Oh god!" Jacob laughed with Emmett.

Rosalie had broken down laughing as well, with Esme looking horrified and amused with her husband who was holding in his chuckles like the other male adults.

"I give up. Next."Alice mumbled and sat down in shame as well as Jasper.

Billy grinned. "I don't think she has anything on me." He took the paper when after he wheeled over to write something down ad have Edward slide it under, not reading it.

Billy rolled himself back as Bella wrote back and shoved it under the door.

Edward regretted this instantly as he peeked at Charlie who blinked.

"What?" The chief asked.

Edward peeked at Billy.

"Go on, son. Read it. What did she say?" Billy asked worriedly from that horror in those gold eyes.

Edward gave it to Carlisle as he was too horrified to read this one.

Carlisle blinked and looked up to the two men who were like brothers. "Says the man who had sex with my father." He said slowly and carefully, not trying to judge though he was amused to no end.

The two men blushed through the roof as Jacob cracked up.

"She did not write that!" Charlie hissed and snatched the paper out of the doctor's hands and blushed harder before he ripped it up. "Bella, it was one time!" He defended himself.

She slid another one under the door.

Edward read this one from it not being so crude. "It only takes one time, Bottom." He cleared his throat to no laugh at the blushing the chief did.

"Bella, you are officially the queen!" Emmett laughed and received a smack from Esme who pitied the poor man who plopped down in a seat in horror.

"I give up." Billy said in a clipped tone before wheeling over to sit by the chair Charlie was at.

"This doesn't leave this house, or every one of you are under arrest." Charlie swore.

He got everyone to nod quickly.

"Well, why don't I try this time?" Esme asked curiously and took the pad.

She gave Edward the paper and he slid it under for Bella.

It took twenty seconds for the paper to come back.

Edward looked to Esme in complete horror and gave the paper to Carlisle and turned away from his mother at this knowledge in the light.

Carlisle looked so embarrassed to the Cullen teens.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked in sympathy.

It wasn't so different from his own emotions of being ousted of role playing that everyone knew now.

Carlisle cleared his throat as his wife ripped the paper up after she read it and was horrified now.

"Bella has discovered my and Esme's intimacy drawer." Carlisle admitted.

"You poor thing." Alice pitied her mother who sat next to her in embarrassment and wondered how Bella knew of all this.

"She has dirt on all of us but Edward and Rosalie. It's up to you two or I must break the door and sedate her quicker than I anticipated." Carlisle cleared his throat.

Edward and Rosalie shrugged before Rosalie walked over to the closet and sat on her knees before writing something down.

She slid it under the door for Bella and waited for ten seconds.

Edward hummed curiously. "Perhaps she's reliving a bad memory?" He asked Rosalie who nodded.

"I have this." She grinned in victory and wrote something down and slid it under.

"What?" Emmett asked her. "Why is she not embarrassing you guys?" He asked with a huff.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella literally won't mess with Rosalie from all the dirt Rose knows on her and reversed. They have a truce between each other and won't dare break it." Edward grinned as the pad came back.

"She's unlocking the door. Be prepared for flight." Rosalie muttered to Carlisle who stood in her path out of sight like Edward did. The family was already out of line of her flight.

The door made snick and two brown eyes peered out cautiously.

"Come on out, Bella." Edward encouraged. "It's just the family. The paper has been shredded, and nothing else remains." He promised.

Bella poked her head out completely to look at him. "Where is it?" She whispered.

"Not here." Edward promised and took her hand to get her out of the closet and close the door and stand in front of it. "You never told me you had a deathly fear, love."

"It's irrational, but I can't get it out of my head." Bella whispered.

"It's not irrational, Bella. This can be treated with therapy and no letters from your mother." Carlisle soothed the flighty look in her eyes.

"My mother sent that?" Bella whispered.

"Yes." Edward nodded softly.

Bella sighed in defeat. "She got me again." Bella calmed herself completely.

Charlie sighed as he came over. "Bella, don't open anything else from your mother at all. I'm taking Billy and Jake home." He walked off.

Billy glared at her as he wheeled by with Jacob who was officially happy again as he easily lifted his father's chair down the steps.

"I feel stupid." Bella muttered sadly.

Alice quickly forgave her in that moment of seeing that shame in poor Bella's eyes for her fear. "Oh no! Don't feel stupid. We all have fears!" She reassured.

"Yes, like the denim wrangler." Jasper broke out laughing and received slap from Emmett who easily forgave Bella as well.

"The what?" Bella asked curiously and in a lost fashion.

"Your little note of my secret, Bella. He got a hold of it." Emmett muttered.

Bella froze. "What note?" She whispered, looking ready to flee again.

Edward frowned. "The note you gave us, love. We've been passing notes for a good twenty minutes now."

Bella lost color.

"Bella, do you remember?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

Bella swallowed. "I didn't send you guys notes." She whispered in fear, her small voice cracking a bit.

"Yes, Bella, you did." Esme told her, instantly worried for the lack of color in Bella's face.

Bella shook her head. "I didn't send the notes. I pushed them away from me and into the other corner." She whispered, looking ready to cry.

Carlisle opened the closet quickly.

The pile of notes was there.

"Is this a joke?" Bella swallowed back her oncoming tears. "This is a terrible joke." She pleaded.

Emmett laughed shortly. "We're moving." He declared firmly to them all.

Bella looked so ready to cry as Edward closed the closet door and received nails from somewhere and nailed it shut with speed.

"You guys are just…trying to cheer me up right? It's a joke?" Bella whispered to Edward who dropped the hammer.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. Let's got to Alaska for a little while alright? We'll go see Eleazar." Edward soothed.

Bella nodded and walked with him to the garage, but stopping when a shift was heard.

Every eye, human and vampire, shifted to the floor where a note was.

Bella let out a few fearful tears as Carlisle picked it up and read it before frowning.

"What is it?" Rosalie dared asking, looking a lot like Bella and ready to leave without any possessions.

Carlisle showed the note to them all.

"__It was fun seeing you, Bella."__

Bella screamed and ran off into the garage to hide, her fear now replaced with ghosts and hauntings.

Edward took the note in horror and fear. "Who is this?" Edward dared asking Carlisle.

Another note came.

Jasper took it this time but moved away from the nailed shut door.

Jasper showed the note, looking quite white for a vampire.

"__Bip."__

Emmett laughed shortly again. "To Alaska!" He laughed hysterically and sped off to find Bella and flee with her to safety in the jeep.

Alice looked horrified. "Wait a minute. This is red pen." She swallowed.

"Stop worrying about the pen color!" Rosalie hissed in fear. "We have a…thing after Bella and her sanity!"

Alice shook her head. "There's only one red pen in this house." She implored.

"What about it?" Edward dared to ask.

Alice held up a red pen, making them all widen their eyes and go white; whiter than they were already.

"I have the red pen." She whispered.

Silence.

"To Italy!" Rosalie laughed hysterically and sped away as well to get Bella into the jeep and leave this house.

* * *

_First of the series! Enjoy it!_


End file.
